Perfection
by bandgeeksarecool3
Summary: A short sweet story between Ai and Mitsuhiko. Dear people who don't like this pairing, geplease don't flame me about how it 'sucks'. Just don't review. That's very rude on your part and I don't give you crap about your stories. Tell me if I could do better at my writing style, don't flame me.


The soft silk seemed bright and lively against Ai's features. It certainly didn't go with her regular persona, but then again, today wasn't any regular day. It wasn't a day where she could complain about what was happening to her. But truthfully, she didn't mind having to stand on the stepstool and have her friends messing around underneath of her.

They were smiling and giggling, their hands working fast and agile to get the work done. It was nice to be able to just stand back and not move or have to participate in making anything. She never did fancy those kind of things. Or the gossip. But, here they were, smiling and giggling about Ai herself. About what was going on, what was going to happen, and quite alot of things.

Ai honestly didn't mind what they were doing or talking about, but she wasn't to into what they had to do to her. Having to put her in this silky white dress and having to fix it while gossiping. She couldn't figure out how they could do such a task that required quietness, without being very quiet themselves. But, she didn't question it. Might as well let it happen.

She sighed softly, and let out a small smile that she had been waiting to put on. She looked up and into the mirror that was infront of her. Her blue-grey eyes were shining softly against the bright lights that were placed upon her. The light pure blue eyeshadow, that was gentley put on her earlier, brought out those eyes of hers. The rise of her eyelashes from mascara also brought them out, especially considering that her hair was also moved slightly out of her eyes, so that many people could see her face. And it was gorgeous.

She could feel the stares of awe at how beautiful she looked. And she was glad to know that others could be so astonished by it. She blinked and stared at herself once more, noting that she looked to be a happier person in general now. Her aura was lighter and livelier than it had ever been, in either life that had been living.

Her old life had been one of sadness and despair, and this new one was the second chance that she had needed to get out of the way of the horrible Black Organization, which had been defeated years ago. When it was, she and Shinichi had the chance to change back into themselves. After Shinichi did, he, and Dr Agasa convinced Ai to stay and get a chance at a new, better life. To be able to grow up again, and have a childhood, with good, and bad memories, but also to have the friends that she had never really known.

She was fully glad that she had done so and kept on living out as Ai Haibara.

Another blink, and she smiled slightly wider, and looked around her once more. Girls from her class were fixating this silk dress on her, and smiling. One inparticular hit a nerve inside of her. Ayumi; her best friend in this life. She was grateful to her, to have such an amazing friend who was always there, and though she may not have been so smart, she still had a special persona about her, that Ai just couldn't help but be close with her, even though not at first.

As she peered down below herself, she saw Ayumi, pinning and stiching all around the fabric. Nitting and paying closer attention to the detail that she wanted to put in it. She made merry small talk as well, but knew when she had to stop and pay attention. It made a warmth flutter through her heart at Ayumi's creativeness and sweetness. Ai couldn't wish for a better friend than her. And she knew that she needed to thank Kuodo and Dr Agasa for encouraging her to stay small and go throughout her childhood as she should have.

Ayumi looked up, her gentle brown eyes smiling into Ai's, before going back to work and talking quietly to her friends that were nearby.

Ai glanced back up at herself and smiled one last time, closing her eyes and letting herself bask in the happiness that she felt, just being around her best friend, even though she was in the 'spotlight'.

"Asa-chan." Ayumi started, looking up to Ai. Her brown eyes held excitment and also a small glint of fear, as where they were could be quite frightening. But you'd think that Ai would be frightened, though she wasn't. "We're finished."

Ai nodded and smiled, turning herself around to face the girls. Small cheers eruppted and the girls started to clap softly and compliment how gorgeous she was, and how the dress only enhanced it. The long white silk gown traveled down to her ankles, which was where the girls had been working at. It looked stunning, and Ai couldn't believe that she could be so pretty. True, she always got compliments now days from the boys of her class about how amazing she looked, but she didn't believe them, or more the fact that she didn't want to believe them. She'd been lied to way to much her entire life, and didn't want it to happen anymore.

"My...you look stunning..." One of the girls said, admiring the shine that seemed to appear around Ai.

"Yes, it's amazing."

"I agree!"

More compliments made there way to Ai, and she let out a small flush across her cheeks. "Thank you." She spoke softly.

The girls nodded, and began to shuffle themselves out of the 'room', while Ayumi stayed behind and helped Ai off of the step stool.

The soft thump of her small feet hitting the hollow floorboards seemed to ehco off of the walls around them. Ayumi leaned over and set Ai's high heels infront of her, and then stood back up; she helped Ai balance as she put her feet into the heels, and almost fell trying to put her other foot into the other shoe.

"Are you ready, Asa-chan?" Ayumi asked, brown eyes wide with anticipation, as she held out a veil that had been wrapped in itself. Ai made a small nod, and slightly bent her body so that Ayumi could put the veil on her head; for she was slightly taller than Ayumi, as they had grown quite the height since the end of the Black organization, which was years ago. They were now all 13, they being Ayumi, Genta, Mitsuhiko, and herself. Ayumi had just turned 13; so obviously, they had all grown up since the times that were long ago when the Detective Boys was just their thing; Now it was a club in their school where they solved crimes in the school, and outside of it.

"Asa-chan..." Ayumi spoke lightly, bringing Ai out of her thoughts. She looked up, and they smiled sweetly at eachother. "You look so spectacular." She smiled and leaned up, her arms over Ai's head, and pulled the veil over her face. "Wow..."

"Thank you for everything, Shio-chan." Ai said, her eyesight seemed smugded throughout the veil, and Ayumi moved her hands back down beside herself.

"Hehe, you're welcome," She said, her eyes glowing with admiration. "Come on, let's go." She spoke, grabbing Ai's hand lightly, and lead her, too, out of the 'room'.

As they entered the backstage area, Ai nearly tripped on her heels. She did wear heels before, though, she never really ran in them. That was a bad idea, she knew, because she had once almost broke her ankle running in heels. But then again, Ayumi probably wasn't thinking, as they did have to go quickly to make the timing right. And they did had to run, not very fast but still run, off of stage to get off in time for the set-up crew to start with the boys turn in the play.

Ai huffed lightly, as did Ayumi and they stopped, turning to look back at the stage, but also far away enough to not be seen by the audience.

"Ai, you did great out there!" Ayumi spoke, her excitment showing as she hugged Ai, and smiled widely to her. She leaned up and pulled back her viel. "I can't wait to see what it'll be like when you're on stage again, and getting-"

A shushing sound came from behind them, as one of the girls who were helping with her dress, came out of the shadows. She smiled but looked alittle tired. "They're about to start, so please quiet yourselves down."

The two girls nodded, and they waited as the crew set up everything for the boys' turn to go, and do their part of the play. Ai and Ayumi stared happily out of the curtians. As they boys went out on stage, Ai gasped lightly, looking at them. They looked so grown up now, in their beautiful off-white suits, and their pure blue ties. They looked so handsome, and she couldn't help but smile at them.

A light flush happened upon her cheeks, and she looked down to her feet. She was trying to push her blush off of her cheeks, which didn't seem to work well, as Ayumi seemed to look over at her and give her a quizzical look.

"Ai-chan...?" She asked, walking closer to her. "Are you...blushing?" She asked. Her eyes shined sweetly, and she looked out onto the stage. "Is it because of the boys?" She asked, her smile turning soft as she looked back at Ai. "Is it because of-"

"Shh!"

They turned their heads sharply, and they noticed their teacher behind them, frowning at the chatter that was going on. "Be quiet."

The girls nodded and then turned their heads back to the stage. Ai looked over to Ayumi and nodded her answer.

"I knew it." She whispered, her smile huge.

As Ai looked up, Ayumi pulled the viel back down over her head.

"It's about time for the boys to come backstage," She whispered, pointing towards them as they began to walk towards them. "Let's go!"

Excitment was laced throughout her voice as she pulled Ai throughout the backstage, and down the stairs, where they ended up behind the auditorium, staring down the middle of the walkway, which ulltimately led itself to the stage.

The lights above it were off for now, but they would be turned on, bright and ready for Ai to walk down it, and appear on stage, as a beautiful bride. The thought seemed to make Ai get alittle giddy, though she didn't show it on the outside. Her heart made a pitterpatter of joy and she turned back to look at Ayumi. The bright brown eyes smiled back at her; Ayumi reached up andshe pulled down the viel, covering Ai's face, though she could still see through it. Ayumi lightly pushed Ai in to stand by the entrance, where the lights flicked on and the whole auditorium turned to look at the brightness that suddenly happened.

All eyes were on her, and she couldn't help but feel the soft flutter of butterflies in her stomach. She looked straight forward. Her eyes fixated on the stage, and more namely on the alter resting atop the stage now. A boy her age waited for her arrival, and she could tell from his stance, he was about as nervous as she was.

A smile graced her lips as she listened to the music that was playing, and began her journey, stepping onto the walkway. The lights dimmed slightly, as to not blind her, and she sent a mental thank you to whomever decided to do so.

Her light footsteps echoed softly off the walls in the auditorium, and everyone was silent as she made her way from the passage way between the rows, up to the alter that had her soon to be husband waiting for her, his features, slightly blurred through the viel, but she knew that he was embarrassed, as she was.

As she ascended the steps, her dress flowing lightly behind her, showing of her beautiful white heels that were placed nicely around her ankles.

The softly clicking of her heels as she walked up the carpet covered wooden stairs were around the only sound that was heard in the whole auditorium.

All eyes on her. And she smiled softly behind the viel that was placed upon her head. She had made her way up to the alter, the music softly faded away, and she turned her body towards Mitsuhiko.

His eyes were filled with happiness, and sweet love that she couldn't help but slightly melt over. The music stopped now, and the two looked over to the Priest, who had began to talk and go over the nescassary ritual of marriage. Ai waited for the Priest to end the part where he talked and talked, drowning on and on, not that she really hated it, it just seemed to take much longer than needed.

Until he spoke, saying that the two will now exchange vows.

Mitsuhiko looked very shy and hesitante, now that they were this close to eachother.

"With this ring," He spoke softly, though loud enough for everyone to hear; he picked up a ring that was on a small side table bedside him, and placed it on her ring finger. "I vow to always love you, whereever you are or I am, that no matter what, you will be the only one that I have eyes for. I love you with all my heart Asa, and I promise to never leave your side, no matter what happens."

His hands lingered with hers, and she smiled, looking sweetly into his eyes.

The Priest nodded to him, and looked to Ai, waiting for her to go on.

She turned, grabbing the ring that was on a peddastool beside her, and looked back up into his eyes. "With this ring," She put the ring on his ring finger, her smile slightly softening. "I vow to always be loyal, and always have my heart in your hands. I will never lie to you and I will never leave your side, no matter what the circumstances. You are my life, and therefore I will live my life with you, for as long as I can live."

Acknowledging the two vows, the Priest nodded to both of them, and Mitsuhiko lifted his hands, grasping the viel lightly and pushing it up, overtop of her hair and leading it gentley back behind her head.

The Priest smiled and looked at the two. "You may now kiss the Bride." He spoke.

Mitsuhiko and Ai stared softly into eachothers eyes for a moment, before Mitsuhiko leaned down and placed a soft kiss on Ai's lips.

Lasting a moment and no longer, he pulled back and she wrapped her arms around his neck, kissing him again; only slightly longer, but still off script.

The audience gasped before standing up, clapping and cheering, as Ai and Mitsuhiko pulled away, smiling at the crowd and then eachother.

"You were great." Ai said, looking to Mitsuhiko as the hoots and hollors of enjoyment gathered around them.

He smiled and hugged her to him, nuzzling his nose into her hair as they began to line up on stage for the bow.

"Thank you Ai." He spoke, his eyes sparkling with happiness. "And you were perfect."

Ai flushed softly, grabbing his hand as they all made to bow together to the crowd around them in the auditorium, and though to herself,

'And together, Mitsuhiko, we are Perfection.'


End file.
